


30 Years

by ScreenWentWhite



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreenWentWhite/pseuds/ScreenWentWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't sean each other in a very long time. Time has changed them but never their feelings for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Years

The sun set over the ocean putting the water on fire.

It was still the same water that rushed onto the shore and sounded smoothly in her ears. it was still the same sand that she digged her toes in and warmed her feet. Everything was still the same and yet it was so unfamiliar.

It were but details that had changed. Like the little kiosk they went to once to get some ice-cream. It was gone now. The public beach where they could go to without being recognized had been replaced by a large beach bar that seemed to be always crowded, no matter the daytime. Her favorite restaurant in town had closed as well and been replaced by a drug store.

But regardless of the changes, to her it was still the same city. It felt the same way, it could not be described in another way.

A little further away the lights of the Marbella lightened the area. Latin music sounded loudly, loud enough so she could hear it from where she stood. Some party was going on at the private beach.

The world had become loud and fast in those last 30 years. She had avoided being surrounded by people and preferred to be left to herself. Everything she did, she did from the dark and therefore stayed unnoticed.

So, after 30 years not only the world around her but also she herself had changed. Her hair had greyed and she had the skin and looks of an elderly woman. She felt her body weaken day by day but her brain still served her as well as it used to.

She stood near the water and looked at the ocean, her back turned to the city. The sun had gone down while she had been lost in her thoughts. The whole area was now lit by the city neon lights that flashed to the beach making the city appear closer than it actually was.

Her thoughts turned to the last time she had been to the city. She had done so much, everything, so she could be with her. But the brunette had been to hurt, to shocked, to horrified, to do much more than kick her out.

Before she left she had told Luisa to meet her the same day, next year. She herself hadn't showed up but her minions had told her that Luisa had neither. So during the following 30 years, Rose had done anything to distracted her from thought of Luisa. Finally she had managed to force herself to never think about her. That had worked. The last 10 years or so. Until today.

It had been so long, and she, the master of self discipline had cracked. She traveled back to Miami without any reason. She did not even know if Luisa still lived in the city. She probably had tried to flee from everything that had happened here as well.

Rose had been unable to find out about where she lived now. 28 years ago she had regained her medical license but that was the last she heard. She could only take comfort that she hadn't found a death announcement neither. At least she was not dead, otherwise she would have found one.

 

* * *

   
It had been 30 years that she last had seen her. 29 years since Rose hadn't showed up.

First she had been glad that she hadn't. Luisa had come to meet her mainly to get answers, not knowing if she wanted or was able to be actually with Rose. A part of Luisa was relieved that the redhead or whatever her hair-colour was, hadn't showed up. It wasn't her decision anymore weather to be together or not. The decision had been made for her.

But then it had hit her. She had been stood up by Rose. The murderer of her father, the kidnaper of her beloved nephew, and constantly breaker of her heart had stood her up. Had told her to meet her and then just left her standing there like an idiot.

She had worn a wig so she might not be recognized immediately. Maybe Rose had dressed up as well. She had proven her transforming skills once before with Susanna. On the other side she was sure that Rose would have recognized her. The beach hadn't been crowed that day.

A week later Luisa had met Sara. Sara had encouraged Luisa to regain her license and practice medicine again.

It wasn't the same with Sara. Luisa loved her, yes, but she was not Rose. It wasn't that wild adventurous and just as dangerous love she had shared with Rose. It was calm and gave Luisa the strength and power to move on.

Sara understood why Luisa returned to the beach every year on the same day.

Luisa proposed to Sara after two years of not hearing from Rose. They married the next year. It was never announced publicly because the police still feared for Luisas safety and was not quite sure about where her true loyalty lied

It was easy being married with Sara. She made her happy. It was the right thing for Luisa to be with her but secretly she still had always hoped that Rose would return. Explain her why she hadn't showed up. But it had never happen.

When Sara died Luisa had been crashed. It didn't come surprisingly. But it came. Luisa was there, all the time, in the hospital and during the last weeks she hadn't left once.

It had changed Luisa. She had lost her vivid personality and become very calm. Usually she stayed alone and read a lot. But thanks to Sara Luisa and Rafael had grown closer again and they met regularly.

Luisa took a deep breath. Her hand went through her grey hair as she watched in herself in the mirror. It wasn't like she expected to meet Rose, she was not even hoping for it. And yet she grabbed her bag and left for meeting with her. Just like she had all those passed years

It were 29 years after she had first stood at the beach waiting for Rose. 30 years since she had last seen her.

 

* * *

  
Rose stood there. She just stood there. Totally lost in her memories. She did not know for how long she had waited here. Maybe an hour. it was dark now, or at least as dark as it gets with all those neon lights.

She felt the pressure on her lungs increase. Her hand massaged her collarbone and she did not even notice. She didn't even know why she was here. What had she thought? She was 29 years too late! There was no way she could possibly be disappointed.

She should have come that day. Even though Luisa hadn't been there. At least then she would have tried and not just done nothing. She realized now that it had been a terrible mistake to let her fear take over. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

Somehow she disliked the idea of sending one of her minions to search for Luisa. It was her business that had always been a problem between them. It hadn't allowed them to be together and driven them apart further and further. So she was not going to use it to get to her.

She had thought about giving it up. Just leave it behind and come running for Luisa. But her business was her excuse. The only thing to keep her relatively sane. And a lame excuse to avoid being refused by the one person she would not stand being rejected.

The years passed by and Rose aged. She started to feel ashamed when she imagined meeting Luisa. Ashamed of her age and her body. Would she still love it?

Of course she know that she was being silly. If Luisa hadn't stopped loving her during her absents she would love Rose and her body just as much. yet she feared. And with each passing year those fears and doubts grew. With each year she felt more ashamed for waiting so long.

And instead of doing something so the fear would no longer grow she chose to do nothing. Only to regret it more the following year.

Rose felt her legs weaken. They would not much longer carry the weight of her body. It was time to go back.

When she turned around she noticed someone standing right behind her. It was a woman about her own age who starred at her shamelessly with open mouth. Rose heart beat raised! She felt her brain working faster trying to figure out if this could be real.

She knew those brown eyes! She had seen them before!

Those eyes were the very reason Rose came for.


End file.
